The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for making a print of an object. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for making a print of an object, photographed by a stereo camera to provide a pair of stereo transparencies thereof, which print appears to the human eye to be three-dimensional.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a method of making a print of an object, which print appears to the human eye to be three-dimensional.
An object of the invention is to provide apparatus for making a print of an object, which print appears to the human eye to be three-dimensional.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of making a print of an object, which method has few steps which are accomplished with facility, convenience and rapidity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of making a print of an object, which method is simply undertaken and provides, with facility and convenience, a print which appears to the human eye to be three-dimensional.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for making a print of an object, which apparatus is of simple structure and is inexpensive in manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of simple structure for making, with efficiency, effectiveness and reliability, a print of an object, which print appears to the human eye to be three-dimensional.